a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window cover systems and, in particular, to an improved hinge suitable for use in window cover systems and to window cover systems using the hinge.
b. Definitions and Applicability
As used here, the word xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d refers to slat structures such as so-called venetian (horizontal slat) blinds, or vertical slat blinds, or so-called mini-blinds, to single and multiple pleat folding structures, and to flat, sheet structures such as the covers used in roller blinds. xe2x80x9cBlindxe2x80x9d may also refer to box, hollow and cellular pleat structures. In this document, xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccoverxe2x80x9d frequently are used generically, in that xe2x80x9ccoverxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d and vice versa. It is believed which meaning is intendedxe2x80x94the generic or the specificxe2x80x94will be apparent from the context. The terms xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d pleat blind, xe2x80x9chollowxe2x80x9d pleat blind and xe2x80x9ccellularxe2x80x9d pleat blind are used interchangeably. Also, here the words xe2x80x9ccarrier,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctrolleyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crollerxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably.
The present invention is applicable generally to vertically oriented window cover systems, primarily to slatted covers, but also to pleated, and to cellular pleat covers. It is understood that xe2x80x9cwindow,xe2x80x9d as used for example in xe2x80x9cwindow covers,xe2x80x9d includes windows, doorways, openings in general and even non-opening regions to which xe2x80x9cwindow coversxe2x80x9d are applied for decoration, display, etc.
c. Current State of the Relevant Field
Covers such as vertical slat blinds typically are difficult to control, because the cover comprises individual slats which should be maintained in the desired vertical orientation during operation of the blind. The operation of such blinds may include sliding the array of slats which comprise the blind open and closed along the horizontal direction and pivoting the individual slats open and closed in unison about vertical axes through each slat.
Conventional control systems opt for simplicity, which reduces control, or for control, which requires cumbersome apparatus. For example, in one simple approach, the slats are mounted at their upper ends to carriers or trolleys, etc. which in turn are mounted for traversing movement along a track which contains mechanisms for traversing the slats horizontally and pivoting the slats. Due to their unrestrained lower ends, it is virtually impossible to maintain the alignment of the slats, which tend to wave and to undulate in the slightest air current and when the blinds are being opened or closed.
Some systems are designed to more precisely control the movements of traversable slats by mounting the lower end of the slats in a bottom traverse track. Typically, the traversing and pivoting operations of the slats are controlled from one end of the slats, from the top traverse track, with the result that control is imperfectly transmitted along the slats and the bottom ends tend to bind in the lower traverse track. Furthermore, and in particular when used indoors, the lower traverse tracks are an obstruction unless mounted in a recess, and quickly accumulate dirt, thus presenting an unpleasing appearance and tending to bind during operation.
Conventional vertical slat blind systems also have shortcomings concerning privacy. Such systems require a choice between privacy and illumination. Thus, in a room having windows and/or doors covered by slat blinds, occupants of the room are afforded complete privacy only when the blinds are completely closed (and if the blinds maintain their position, that is, if the blinds do not move or undulate). Clearly, when the slat blinds are completely closed and maintain their closure, they block sunlight from illuminating the room via the windows. Conversely, if a blind is opened to some degree to admit daylight, occupants or contents of the room may be visible to an external observer through the window, to a degree determined by the inclination and spacing of slats in the blind and the distance of the observer from the window.
There is a need for a vertical slat blind type of window cover system which is simple in construction, yet maintains the selected positioning and orientation of the individual slats and the array. In addition, there is a need for a cover system which affords privacy for occupants of a room, while still retaining the ability to provide an illumination control function, that is, to permit illumination without loss of privacy. Such a system should also be characterized by low cost and by ease of installation and maintenance, and should be pleasing in appearance.
In one embodiment, a window cover system in accordance with the present invention comprises a vertical slat blind arrangement including an upper traverse track; carriers or trolleys suspended from the traverse track; a mechanism for horizontally traversing the carriers along the track; and an array of vertically oriented slats suspended from the carriers for opening and closing traversing movement along the traverse track. Adjacent slats are pivotally joined along their vertical length by a hinge mechanism comprising a first generally c-shaped hook or hinge member extending along the length of a first of the adjacent slats and a second mating, generally c-shaped hook or hinge member extending along the length of the second of the adjacent slats.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the slat-to-slat hinge attachment mechanism comprises individual mating hinge members formed along the edges of adjacent slats and adapted to easily and quickly and slidably attach along one another without a need for special tools or skills. As such, the vertical slat blind system need not be specially configured and the slats can be easily attached and removed from the blind individually or en masse, for inspection, repair or replacement.
In another more specific embodiment, not exhaustive, the first and second hinge members comprise first, second and third sections. The first and second sections have different radii and the third section is a generally straight section which defines an opening adjacent the first section. In combination, these sections provide approximately 180xc2x0 rotation to the hinge in which at one extreme of pivotal movement, the inside surface of the third section of the first hinge member is captured against the inside surface of the second hinge member and, at the second extreme of pivotal movement, opposite the first extreme, the outside surface of the third section of the first hinge member is captured against the inside of the second hinge member.
Other embodiments of the present invention are described in the specification, drawings and claims.